Eba
by Jedi Bubbles
Summary: From Kyp, third person P.O.V. It’s a bit silly, considering what it’s about. You can probably guess if you know what the title is. KJ


**Title:** Eba  
**Author:** Jedi Bubbles  
**Rating:** PG  
**Period:** Post NJO AU  
**Genre:** one-shot  
**Summary:** K/J and from Kyp, third person P.O.V. It's a bit silly, considering what it's about. You can probably guess if you know what the title is. If you don't then please keep reading. I'd hate to spoil the story for you. Inspired by the #9 theme: Months.

-----------

Kyp collapsed into his bed with a relieved sigh, rolling over so he could pull his wife of five months into his arms. He frowned to himself. He hadn't even been able to fully enjoy the perks of being married that long. The honeymoon was wonderful and uninterrupted. But barely two weeks after, Jaina was summoned away on a mission. It was another two weeks before he was sent on his own assignment.

Peace was all well and good but overseeing treaty negotiations was tedious under normal circumstance's, made even more so when all one thought about was one's significant other. He grumbled. After being away for nearly three months, he had expected a better welcome than this. Or a grunt in acknowledgement, at least. His arm tightened around Jaina, but as it did so, it brushed against something soft and… fuzzy?

Abruptly, Kyp shot up and peered over Jaina. She was clutching something tightly, snuggling it even. A surge of jealousy shot through him. Kyp knew he was territorial and so did the three other guys who tried to dance with Jaina. But he never knew he was this bad.

He shot the fuzzy object one of his most poisonous glares. Curiosity took over jealousy for a moment and Kyp leaned farther over Jaina to gain a better look. The thing was well-loved, its patches of brown fur were matted in places and one of its arms looked a little wobbly. He narrowed his eyes. It had a familiar face. Almost looked like a… Wookiee. It was a stuffed Wookiee toy.

Instead of waiting for his brain to recall the memory on its own, he used the Force to trigger all memories related to the stuffed toy. It was one of a pair of Wookiee toys given to the twins by Chewie sometime around their third birthday. The twins refused to sleep without them for many years. He vaguely remembered having to hunt for them while babysitting. What was the name of the one Jaina had, again? Gah-Gah? George? Edna?

Kyp scowled, his thoughts returning to the matter at hand. Here he was, perfectly willing to be a teddy bear or slave to Jaina and she wanted a mangy old toy? Granted, he wasn't here for three months, but still! He noticed that during his moment of basking in jealous indignance that Jaina moved to her side of the bed. During their honeymoon, Kyp noted that Jaina would often drift back to her side of the bed if he didn't keep a firm hold on her. An unsettling thought occurred to him. Had Jaina been using the Wookiee toy even then? Another wave of jealousy rushed through him even as the very small, reasonable side of him said that it wouldn't be possible.

_Home wrecker_, Kyp thought acidly.

In a decidedly bad mood and feeling a little unappreciated, Kyp rolled over on his side and drifted off to sleep.

Later in the night, or very early in the morning, Kyp woke to find himself wrapped in a warm hug with a face buried into his back. A sense of victory flooded him. _Take that, Edna!_ he thought jubilantly.

Jaina stirred behind him and her arms tightened around him briefly before she yawned out, "Kyp? When'd you get home?"

"Not too long ago."

She made a sleepy noise of acknowledgement. Slowly, she propped herself up and leaned over to kiss him. The feeling of fur slid across his arm as Jaina resumed her former position to go back to sleep. Envy, again, washed over him.

"Kyp?"

"Hmm?"

"It's a toy, get over it."

He scowled but it quickly turned into an expression resembling a pout. "But, Jaina," he whined, and then winced. Just because he was jealous was not reason to imitate Luke. "I don't like sharing. Remember that time at the Liberation Day banquet? I nearly killed Jacen for accidentally drinking my caf."

Jaina made an aggravated noise. She left the bed and there was the sound of a drawer opening and closing. Then, the bed sank as Jaina returned. Without hesitation, Kyp turned and pulled her to him. As he was drifting off, Kyp heard Jaina mutter, "Her name is Eba, not Edna. I couldn't pronounce my 'n''s very well when I was little."

A mixture of amusement and irritation were what Kyp felt before he fell asleep.

Fin

I'm sorry if Kyp's out of character. Which I'm sure he is. So don't be afraid to tell it to me straight. I am very sorry. I really shouldn't write him but I like Kyp so much! Anyway, this was one of those stories that seemed funnier in the beginning but don't really turn out that way. Hopefully you'll like it. And not flambé me for Kyp being OOC. I tried to write him correctly, it just didn't turn out so well.


End file.
